jmc_blue_dwarffandomcom-20200215-history
Jamie Eastlick
A talented and adventurous engineer, Jamie Eastlick has been an important part of the Dwarfers for more than a while. His skills with machines have proved invaluable over the years, although his social skills leave something to be desired. History Born on New Ibiza, raised until early teens there - enjoying the laid back lifestyle of a pleasure planet, before moving to a planet closer to Earth, where schooling was a higher priority. There, he learned about history, technology, science and engineering. He loved it all. Mostly, he was interested in History, but was good at Engineering. So much so that he became very good at repairing things that were deemed "scrap" by the Space Corps. One such class, he was given an Engine exhaust reflow manifold from a Space Corps shuttle, and told to pull it apart and give an explanation for its failure and subsequent scrapping. It was expected to take a week before coming up with "age related deterioration" as the cause of failure. He came back 2 days later, having repaired it to a level where it could be returned to its original ship. He was earmarked for the Space Corps Engineering Department. (SCED, with the unfortunate derogatory term of their emblem being referred to as a "Skid Mark". This didn't go too well with the nickname he had been given.... "Slick." He was the SCED Systems Engineer aboard the Space Corps Ship SS Hercules. The ship was part of the Vanguard attack on the Hymenoptera Homeworld. During this attack, the SS Hercules sustained heavy damage, and was limping back to a repair & Medical vessel on the back lines, when the core started to overload. Jamie knew the ship was doomed, and any attempt to repair it would only cause more damage. (He'd read reports of similar incidents). Instead, he grabbed his favourite toolkit and jumped in a Long Range Stasis-Escape pod. Being so far away from Human colonies, he aimed it in the rough direction of Earth before activating it, and sat back. Three wormholes, a close enocunter with three uninhabitable planets later, the stasis pod deactivates in a jungle planets atmosphere, all technology unresponsive. Using the mundane tools in his favourite toolkit, he constructed himself a shelter, fended off the local wildlife with constructed weapons such as Bows, Crossbows and a sword, (not forgetting the standard issue sidearm that still worked due to having no electronic parts, which ran out of ammo 4 years ago, but still works as a deterrant against the more intelligent lifeforms) he has survived for 10 years total on the surface. After recent events, and a timeline reset, he still has memories of all of this, but most of the crew have only just come to notice his technical skill, and he's worked his way back up to a decent level of fitness that approaches where he was before, and has become the Chief Engineer again, mostly because he was the only one to stand in during a crisis, and no one has thought to question it yet. Appearance Often seen with small amounts of stubble, mixed with engine oil, grease, blood (mostly his own) and minor scars from previous similar wounds. He is well-built, and obviously keeps fit, yet to those with a trained eye, it's not fitness from working out; it's all on-the-job strength. Usually seen wearing oily overalls, though to emphasise cleanliness, he often opts for a white tshirt when not working. Needless to say, ad-hoc work normally means they don't stay white for long. He has deep brown hair, and hazel eyes which appear to change colour under certain lights. Personality Doesn't let stress or pressure get to him, or at least doesn't show it if it is. Likes to sit back when he can, but is a determined and hard worker when he gets to it. Follows orders well, yet has no issues with improvising or improving upon any engineering tasks he is given. Has tried to keep an active social mind by writing a journal over the last 10 years. It's now a volumous piece of writing which would sell well as a survival story. Has also learned not to rely on technology so much, so will always use a non-powered tool unless its not possible. He also has a habit of talking to himself. 10 years alone messes with your head. Also has an interest in old-style smithing, and general "engineering" methods of ancient times. Category:Dwarfer Category:Characters